


Astrid's Very Weird Day

by MysteriousSunshine



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: It's just another ordinary day on Berk. At least, that's what Hiccup had thought. But with a furious wife that has disappeared an hour after daybreak with his favorite dragon, things aren't as normal as they seem. Little does anyone know, Hiccup and Astrid are in for the surprise of their lives.AU for the fact that Hidden World events don't take place in this story's timeline.





	Astrid's Very Weird Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Mother’s Day to all the wonderful mothers in the world. You guys do so much and don’t get nearly the amount of recognition you deserve. This little one shot is in honor of the thankless job you do everyday.  
> Disclaimer: I do Not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Astrid was foaming at the mouth, and Hiccup, not for the first time in his life, feared that she would take her ax to him. Granted, he thought that the need for that fear had gone away once they became close after the Red Death attack, but boy was he wrong.

It all started early one summer morning. Hiccup and Astrid would usually go on a pre-dawn flight around Berk. It was a perfect way to start off the day on a good note before they both had to do their chiefly and chieftissly duties. On this morning the Haddocks' hut shook with the all-too-familiar sounds of an impatient Night Fury jumping up and down on the roof. Hiccup groaned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and strapped on his leg.

"Astrid, wake up Mi'lady," he said gently, shaking her shoulder. Usually her sapphire eyes would blink sluggishly at him before she pulled him in for a sweet kiss that would be interrupted by another violent shake of their house. But this time, Astrid didn't budge. She was immobile and if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of her chest, Hiccup would have sworn she was dead. This rarely happened in the mornings, but when it did it was usually because Astrid wasn't feeling well. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. It wasn’t warmer than usual, so he decided that she was just too tired for their flight this morning. He pulled the blankets tighter around her before leaving the house.  


Seeing his human exiting the house, Toothless hopped down from the roof and pranced in impatient excitement.

“Do you have to nearly wreck our house every morning?” Hiccup asked him. Toothless gave a vigorous nod and Hiccup shook his head in amusement. He went about saddling the troublesome Night Fury up. When Hiccup was finished, Toothless cocked his head towards the house in question.

“She’s not coming with us today, Bud,” Hiccup answered, climbing onto Toothless’s back. Toothless felt there was something strange about that, but as he couldn’t communicate it clearly to himself or Hiccup, he just did a dragon version of a shrug and threw himself delightedly into the air.

* * *

About an hour or so later when the sun was up, and the residents of Berk were stirring, Hiccup and Toothless landed in front of the house. Toothless gave Hiccup a thank you nudge before scampering off to grab some breakfast for himself and see how Berk’s dragon population was behaving itself. Hiccup walked in to see a fuming Astrid glaring at him from the stove.

"Good morning Mi’lady," Hiccup said tentatively walking over to the table.

"Oh, so you decide to grace me with your presence?" she huffed, banging a spoon against the pot she was stirring.

"Astrid, what are you talking about?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"Couldn't bother to wait for me to go on a flight?"

"You were dead to the world. I don't think Ragnarok could have gotten you out of bed."

"You are just so full of yourself," she yelled, turning and brandishing the spoon at Hiccup. "You with your Night Fury and your metal leg!"

Hiccup was at a loss. He had never seen Astrid so angry over something he did. This was a response more suited to Snotlout. If Hiccup wasn't so afraid of her reaching for the ax leaning against the wall of the kitchen, he would have laughed.

"Well you know what!?" she gritted, dropping the spoon on the ground. "You can make your own breakfast, Hiccup Haddock. I'll go on my own flight." She stomped past him to the front door with her long, disheveled hair swinging crazily around her head. She threw it open violently and Hiccup turned to see her climb determinedly onto Toothless, who looked startled. Hiccup motioned for him to just go along with the plan lest they both get more acquainted with Astrid’s ax. Toothless hopped into the air and him and Astrid were soon out of Hiccup's sight.

* * *

Hiccup was seated in the great hall, meeting with some of Berk's farmers. They were going over the numbers for the upcoming harvest in a few months. Valka entered the hall as the meeting came to a close.

"Hi Mom,” he said cheerfully, standing to give her a hug.

"Hello Hiccup.” She said, returning the hug tightly. She pulled away and glanced around the hall. “Where’s Toothless, son?” Hiccup looked around before shrugging.

“He must still be out with Astrid,” he said as he gathered up his papers from the worn, wooden head table.

“He’s usually stuck to you like glue,” Valka said with a small amount of concern in her voice. Hiccup laughed.

“Well, he didn’t have much of a choice this morning.” Hiccup went on to tell Valka the events of the morning.

“That sounds like a response to Snotlout,” Valka observed. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

“I think she’s just having a weird day,” Hiccup said. “I just figured I’d stay out of her way for a while until things calm down." Valka gave him a knowing look but said nothing. She wasn’t too sure if her assumptions were correct, but if they were, Hiccup was definitely in for a long few months.

* * *

It was an hour past dinner and Toothless and Astrid hadn’t returned. It wasn’t like Astrid to disappear all day, even if she was furious at him. Hiccup was definitely worried now, and he took a stroll down to the stables where he found a restless and agitated Nadder.

"Hi there, girl," Hiccup said softly, reaching out to pet Stormfly's scales. She calmed down at his touch, but still looked worried.

"You haven't seen Astrid today?" His insides clenched at the look in her eyes. "Let's go find her, shall we?” Stormfly stood taller in response, and Hiccup climbed on and directed her to do a slow flying pass around the island.

As they flew, Stormfly caught a scent and sped towards the sea. They landed just as the sun was setting. Hiccup found himself mezmorized by the bursts of pink, yellow, white, and deep purple chasing each other on the surface of the water. It was beautiful. Hiccup hadn’t really taken the time to observe beauty from the ground like this in a long while. Usually he was above it all, but today the underbelly of the fading sun was just as magnificent as the glow of the cloud tops. He jumped suddenly as a squawk pierced the air. Remembering why he was here, he looked around and saw Stormfly nuzzling a strange, black lump. Sensing Hiccup’s and Stormfly’s attention, it moved, and Hiccup saw bright green eyes.

“Toothless,” he called in shock before racing over. “Bud are you alright?” Toothless gave him a lick and a reassuring croon before retracting his wings and moving his tail. Astrid lay underneath. Her eyes were closed, and her hair lay across her face. She looked paler than normal, and as Hiccup got closer, he could see that sweat was sticking her hair to her forehead. Stormfly squawked in relief and licked Astrid’s cheek, causing her to open her eyes.

"Hi, girl! I’m so glad to see you. I’ve missed you today,” she said as she reached up to pet the Nadder's nose.

“Astrid,” he said worriedly, getting to his knees. She turned her head to see him leaning over her.

“Hiccup, what are you doing here?” Astrid asked, sitting up. Hiccup quickly brought her into his arms.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere. You and Toothless have been gone all day."

“I just felt a little sick and needed to rest,” she said, leaning her head against Hiccup’s chest. Hiccup rubbed her back.

“You should have sent Toothless to come get me." Astrid shook her head and to Hiccup’s utter shock, he saw tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t want to be alone. We were just going to fly around the island a few times, but the motions made me feel horribly sick. I threw up and tumbled from the saddle. Toothless caught me and we landed without much more incident." Hiccup held her tighter as she shivered. “I tried flying again, but I felt sick everytime. Hiccup, there’s something wrong with me.” Then the tears really fell.

Hiccup had been in a lot of rough spots in his life, most of them involving crazy dragon hunters trying to jail/kidnap/kill him, but this was something that completely threw him for a loop. A crying Astrid was like a skinny Groncle; neither of them made sense. Hiccup held her crying form for several awkward minutes. He stroked her hair and rocked back and forth. He sent pleading glances at Toothless who gave him the look of “I dealt with this all day, it’s your turn.” Stormfly was squawking worriedly at her rider, nudging insistently at the back of her head.

“A-Astrid? It’s ok. Everything will be fine. I’m sure it’s just a bug and it’ll go away soon.” Astrid lifted her tear-stained face up to Hiccup and began giggling. At this point, Hiccup’s mouth fell open, which led to Astrid’s giggles intensifying into full-on laughter. Hiccup quickly stood, still clutching Astrid in his arms.

“Let’s pay a visit to Gothi, shall we?" he asked as he settled Astrid on Toothless’s back. Stormfly watched with concern.

“I’m going to be sick again,” Astrid warned, her giggles subsiding.

“I know, but we have to get back to town, and this is the only way.”

* * *

True to her word, Astrid leaned over a few minutes into their ride and dry-heaved violently. Hiccup, who was already holding onto her in the most awkward position, held her tighter as she nearly tumbled from the saddle. Stormfly was flying a little below them so that she could catch her if she managed to slip out of Hiccup’s grip.

“Just hold on,” he told her. “We’re just about there."

When they stumbled up to Gothi’s hut, Astrid looked awful. Once they had landed, Hiccup held her hair back as she threw up. This happened at least two times as they walked the short distance from their landing spot to Gothi’s door. Hiccup ushered Astrid in and left to grab Fishlegs to interpret. Upon re-entering the hut, Astrid was lying on a mat on the floor.

“How are you doing, Mi’lady?” Hiccup asked, sitting on the floor by her head. She moaned softly but said nothing else. Meanwhile, Gothi was beginning to draw pictures in the sand.

“She says how long has the sickness been going on?” Fishlegs asked.

“Just today,” Hiccup answered, but Astrid gingerly lifted her head and shook it, wincing at the motion.

“About a week. Though it wasn’t this bad. Just a feeling of being ill in the morning that passed quickly after breakfast." Hiccup stared at her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m a big girl, Hiccup." Gothi walked over and ran her hands along the length of Astrid’s body. She pressed spots on her forehead, stomach, the tops of her thighs, and the bottoms of her feet. She then returned to her sand table and started drawing.

“Has Astrid been mumbly lately?” Fishlegs asked in confusion. Gothi took her stick and whacked him on the back of the head. “Ow, sorry. Moody! Has Astrid been moody?”

“Careful how you answer that, Haddock,” Astrid said jokingly. Hiccup’s mind was on the same train of thought. Without letting Astrid see, he mouthed the word "yes." Gothi continued to draw for a while and they all sat there with baited breath. Finally, Astrid couldn’t take the waiting anymore.

“What’s wrong with me? Am I sick? Can it be fixed? Will I be able to ride dragons again? Oh gods! What will I do if I can’t ride Stormfly?" She was working herself into hysterics at this point. Hiccup tried to hold her to him, but she pushed him away and got to her feet.

“Astrid, you need to stay down,” Hiccup said firmly, but she ignored him and marched over to Gothi.

“Please, Gothi. I need to know.”

“Gothi says that you’re a panda? What’s a panda?" Fishlegs asked in bewilderment. Gothi raised her stick and Fishlegs held his hands up in surrender and looked more closely at the picture before gasping.

“What is it?” Hiccup asked, rushing over. Both him and Astrid were staring fearfully at Fishlegs, who was doing a great immitation of the first part of his first name by flopping his lips around.

“Fishlegs, spit it out,” Hiccup demanded.

“Pregnant,” he whisper-squealed. “Astrid’s pregnant and is at the end of her second month.”

Hiccup and Astrid stared incredulously at each other. They both had similar thoughts running through their heads. Could they be parents? Could they be responsible for taking care of a little human? Would this baby change them; keep them away from the adventures they loved so much? Finally Hiccup spoke.

“At least there's nothing permanently wrong with you,” he pointed out faintly. Astrid socked him hard in the shoulder. Hiccup flinched and rubbed the spot vigorously

“Guess I deserved that, huh?"

“That’s for getting me pregnant,” she hissed. Hiccup opened his mouth to defend himself by saying how it took more than one person to make a baby, but Astrid leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and they stood holding each other with their lips pressed firmly together for several moments before Fishlegs cleared his throat awkwardly. When Astrid pulled back, her face was radiant. She had decided that whatever changes and challenges came with this new life growing inside her, there was no one she’d rather do it with than Hiccup.

“And that’s for everything else.”


End file.
